Black and Silent
by Dragonskyt
Summary: Spider-Man is silent. He is wearing his black costume. He is going for revenge.


**Black and Silent**

**In a dimension…**

'_Oh god… I have to get away!' _Was the thought of a young smuggler who ran for his dear life.

**Filled with countless wonders…**

He jumped over some rubble, sprinting through the dark alleyways of New York city like the devil himself was after him. He passed by some homeless folk, them giving him an questioning look as he ignored them all and kept sprinting through their home.

**A world inhabited by both good and evil…**

He should have known better than to get involved… The plan was flawed from the beginning. But how could he know what he had unleashed upon the streets of New York? The streets weren't safe anymore, no one was safe!

**There is an unspoken saying…**

They had cracked him. _Him!_ Of all people, they had inflicted a fatal wound upon the mental state of the Spider. And now it was going to bite them in the rear, a venomous bite with no holding back anymore.

**Whenever the Spider goes Black and Silent…**

His friends were already taken down. He saw the carnage happen in front of him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

**Run…**

It… _it…_ Yes the Spider wasn't Spider-Man anymore. Not the guy who joked around, insulted them and beat them to a pulp without a problem. Now the Spider had become _It._

**Run… Hide… Stay down…**

Cold… Silent…No holding back… This was the new Spider-Man. A guy who had lost his mind, a guy who was on a hunt, a guy who was after him right now.

**And pray for whoever is his prey…**

*Swish*

What was that? Oh gods, he had found him! He had to get away! He didn't want to end up like the rest, broken and in pain.

**The Spider shall show no Mercy…**

A web stuck to his back and with a cry of help that no one heard, he was enveloped into the web of darkness…

=0=0=0=

Wilson Fisk, A.K.A. the Kingpin was a big man. A _very_ big man if one asked some of his henchman in private. A man who needed to lessen the donut consumption according to Spider-Man. But his size also brought forth an intimidating presence in his personal area. His henchman did as he asked because he demanded it. There was no saying no to the big boss and everyone knew that. And even if one thought the man was overweight, then they haven't figured out yet that every part of him was pure muscle. Sure his size wouldn't help him in a contest of speed and flexibility, but why would you need those two when you have pure strength.

However, his size also brought forth some small problems.

His chair needed to accept his weight. Clothes needed to be tailored with his physique in question and doors weren't always wide enough for him.

Yet, he didn't have a big problem with that simply because he had the solution for all that.

Money.

With money he could buy an expensive, decorative and strong chair. With money he buy enough custom clothes to fill a mountain. With money he personally saw to that the architect made sure all the doors were wide enough for him to handle.

Yes, his life was content and the occasional gang uprising here and there made sure to keep him into shape both mentally and physically as he had the obligation to crush them into the ground where they belonged.

And it all started to get problematic when _He_ showed up… That damned Spider… as if Daredevil wasn't enough of a menace, this guy started to help the little guys of New York city too.

For years they battled. Most of the time their battle of strengths and wits ended in a stalemate, but once or twice did he spend a night in jail. Didn't take him long to get out though, but it was very irritating to say the least.

So after their last battle, he started to plan revenge. Revenge to make sure Spider-Man broke down once and for all.

It didn't him long to figure out the boy's real identity. Taking pictures of himself? Really? Funny how none had seen his camera flashing in the dark before. Everyone probably thought it was one of those gadgets the Spider had been using lately, but Wilson Fisk finally figured it out by placing a night vision camera at the right spot.

The Spider had been careless and the video obviously showed a digital camera stuck to a wall with some webbing.

How glorious the feeling had been when he figured it all out.

And then it was just a matter of time… He was going to crush Peter Parker the only way he knew how… The worst way possible.

And the worst way possible he did. He made sure to have several henchman place camera's all over the room and when Peter arrived… Oh, how he would enjoy that face for years to come.

…

However, now Wilson Fisk was having doubts. Doubts about whether it was a good plan or not. People have been missing… his people having been disappearing from the streets and found several days later… broken and bleeding almost till death.

He didn't know for sure if it was the Spider, but Wilson Fisk was a man of facts and the odds of his empire getting blows just after he had done the deed, it wasn't in his favor.

He knew Peter was somehow responsible. No traces of webbing had been found, although that had more to do with how quickly it evaporated. But a few days ago, some finally managed to speak clearly, after their jaws had healed correctly that is.

Spider-Man was on the hunt… and he was his main target.

=0=0=0=

And then the day of reckoning came. Wilson was aware of the fact that eventually he would have to face Peter, but even so he wasn't fully prepared. Whenever you face Spider-Man, you never truly are.

''Sir, the power is down, you think its…?'' One of his lackeys spoke with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

The Kingpin snorted. ''Of course its him, who else do you think would attack me now? I haven't done anything remotely illegal the last couple of days for the Devil to show up, so it can only be him.''

The henchman nodded and grabbed his gun with a more tightened grip.

The Kingpin gave a loud sigh. He knew it was useless to wait for the power to get back on, the lines have probably been cut and would take a while before a maintenance guy would fix it. Until that time, they would stay in the dark and there was no doubt in his mind, Peter would strike then.

It would take a minute or two before Peter struck though. He was currently all the way upstairs in the penthouse of his skyscraper and the power lines were all the way down. There was no way he-

''Yaaah!'' Came the sudden shout of one of his lackeys as he had been pulled up with high speed. A loud crunch followed, indicating a broken bone, a loud scream and then silence. Then, five seconds later, the body fell down on the ground unceremoniously, dropping like a brick, limp and unconscious if one looked closely at the steady movement of the belly inflating and deflating.

''Come out now, Peter, we know you are here…'' The Kingpin called out, pressing a button on his desk, making several armed guards walk inside the room, all with their guns ready to shoot at anything that moved.

No reaction, which the Kingpin figured out as odd because Spider-Man usually had something witty to say in return.

''Aaah!'' Came a shout from one of the corners and, using a flashlight, they saw one of their comrades stuck in the upper corner of a wall, webbed up and also no longer conscious.

Kingpin stayed calm, he knew he would be the last one to go. It was revenge after all and if one knew how Spider-Man acted, the boss battle came last.

So he simply looked around, searching for Spider-Man just like the others, but no matter how many of his guards were pulled into another room by a web, he never saw Peter move. According to the rumors, he was wearing his black suit now and it would only be more difficult to locate him now while wearing the color of the night.

One by one, his guards were caught in the web that Peter spun. Some were lucky and got a quick knockdown, but other who were taken down in an empty room for example lost the ability to walk before completely webbed up in a cocoon.

And this continued on and one, with each new victim, the moral dropped another new depth and soon only two of his guards were left. The whole penthouse was now a warzone. Tables flipped over. Chairs stuck to the ceiling, cocoons scattered all across the floor and walls.

And Peter never said a single word.

It was utter silence between each victim. It greatly unnerved the Kingpin as jokes were practically Spider-man's copyright, but not one word, no one grunt, nothing at all.

Not even how he moved through the shadows, how he crawled with high speed, how he moved through the rubble.

Soundless and silent.

Then, without any warning, two white oval eyes showed themselves, shocking everyone in the room and within a moment, two black gloved hands grabbed the necks of the last two guards, threw them upwards and were webbed up without difficulty.

''So you've finally shown yourself Peter… '' Fisk said, with slight amusement. How could he not, he was waiting for the confrontation for days.

…

''Why so quiet? Don't tell me you became mute.'' Fisk continued.

…

Spider-man just looked at him. No hint of any movement, just looking at him. No sizing him up, no aggressive stand, nothing at all.

Fisk grew angry. He had been waiting for days for Peter to show up and now, he wasn't even reacting!? Had he truly been broken down that far? Well, if small talk didn't work, time to use the big words.

''How did you like my gift?'' He spoke gleefully.

This made Peter react, his neck tensed and his fist curled up. Wilson Fisk saw it all happen and he knew a wide smile adorned his face.

''I sure wondered what to give you, but then I figured out you were Peter Parker… and then the choice was obvious. Cute woman too, very nice and trusting. She never saw the knife com-''

***BAM***

A fist hit his face with brute strength and the Kingpin was thrown backwards towards the glass wall that showed New York city's beautiful skyline. Clouds parted from the sky and the full moon shone brightly into his body, creating a silvery light that enveloped almost the entire room. He groaned in pain, his nose was definitely broken and it was only luck that his neck hadn't snapped in half.

He glared at Peter, who was still standing with his fist stretched out, slowly moving it towards his side and walked towards him.

''_I am going to kill you…''_ Peter said… no… he did not speak. It was pure killing intend that made Wilson hear things. Didn't mean that Peter wasn't going to do the deed though. Unlike before, every muscle that was shown through the skin tight clothing of the masked vigilante was bulging, ready to release the pent up pressure and beat Fisk to a bloody pulp.

''Hahahahahahaha!'' Wilson laughed like a maniac, backing up against the glass. ''You are going to kill me? You, the Hero who never kills? Stop kidding around, you'll never kill me!''

Peter stopped.

''You're right…'' He said and this time it was really his voice. Only… it was different. It sounded a bit distorted, broken even. Like he hasn't used it for a long time.

''You are right, I am not going to kill you… but you'll still die.'' He spoke with absolute sincerity.

''Haha! Right if not you, then who is going to kill me?!'' Wilson challenged back with a roar.

''They are…'' Spider-man told him simply.

*tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad* *tad*

A sounds of thousands of small feet echoed from behind him. The silvery light that previously shone into the room started to darken, as if swallowed by shadows itself. With a bit of fright, Fisk turned around and to his despair he saw them. Hundreds of them. Thousands of them. Millions of them.

Spiders…

Spiders everywhere.

Every size.

Every species.

Big and small.

Quick and fast.

Climbing over each other, crawling through one another.

Their many limbs scaling the glass with ease.

Spiders… everywhere…

Wilson turned around again and saw Spider-Man slowly walking back into the shadows.

''No…'' Wilson stammered out.

Only Spider-mans mask was now visible, looking at him ominously.

''NO!'' Fisk shouted out.

The glass broke and a flood of arachnids swarmed inside.

''**NOOOOO!'' **The Kingpin roared out.

Within seconds his body was covered.

Not even one single spot was left.

They bit, they spun their webs.

And the last thing Wilson Fisk heard before being wrapped up was;

''You shouldn't have come inside my parlour…''

=0=0=0=

**Authors note:**

**So I've tried my hand at the Revenge Spider-Man. Tell me what you think!**

**I acknowledge that I've used RebukeX7 his fic as inspiration for this story. About the three worst opponents anyone can face inside the Marvel-Verse.**


End file.
